Finding you and falling in love together
by kurolovers
Summary: Desde unas vacaciones a Estados Unidos, Kuroko termino encontrándose con Nash, luego de verse, un nuevo sentimiento para ambos llega y al conocerse, ya no puedo dejar que el otro se vaya, no sin antes decirle lo que siente por el otro. NashxKuroko, parejas random segundarias


_**Finding you and falling in love together**_

Era inaudito, era extraño ¿Como él podría enamorarse? No podía, era alguien sin sentimientos, un monstruo, aquel que ve a la gente como una molestia, sin mucha utilidad, un mujeriego, un mal nacido con todos, pero ahí estaba mirando a un chico de cabellos celestes que iba con un grupo de chicos pasar por las canchas de baloncesto, se notaban a leguas que no eran de aquí, más notorio era el idioma, japonés por lo que dedujo. Era bajito y adorable por lo que podía decir, no quería quitar la vista de aquel ángel caído del cielo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Pensaba Nash, que sentía que no se reconocía para nada.

Por otro lado, los milagros junto sus parejas habían ido a Estados Unidos de vacaciones, había sido tan inesperado, el de más baja estatura estaba feliz por sus amigos, aunque estaba sorprendido de que después de ganarles a sus viejos amigos, y al año Akashi y Aomine empezaban a salir, algo extraño pero al ver que se llevaban bien aunque una que otra pelea y tijeras voladoras, era mejor no estar cerca de ellos, también estaban Kise junto a Kagami, la relación de los dos era por decirlo en una sola palabra perfecta de igual forma que la relación reciente de Murasakibara y Himuro, esa era muy probable como la del tsundere de Midorima con Takao. El único solo era Kuroko, pero él no le importaba, el amor le llegaría cuando deba.

Aunque todos nunca lo dejaban solo, eso a cierto punto lo agradecía, Himuro, Kagami, Kise y Akashi eran los únicos que sabían hablar muy bien el inglés, aunque antes de viajar trataron de enseñarles a los demás para que no fuera complicado o si se perdían por lo menos poder comprender a la gente, los más rápidos que pudieron mejorar fueron Midorima y Kuroko, luego Takao y Aomine, aquel que les costó bastante fue Murasakibara, pero era por lo menos un inglés decente. Habían decidido dar un paseo después de haber llegado y dejar todo en el hotel, iban a estar dos semanas y ya tenía casi todo planeado y donde irían para disfrutar el viaje por completo.

El peli celeste sentía que alguien lo miraba bastante. Por simple curiosidad busco aquella mirada, encontrándose con un chico mayor por lo que pensaba, de cabellos rubios y de ojos jade, no sabía cómo pudo notarlo pero no quiso averiguarlo, se estaba quedando atrás, corrió llegando donde estaban sus amigos que estaban viendo si jugar un partido amistoso entre ellos mismos.

-¿Dónde estabas Tetsuya?.-le pregunto Akashi al saber que se había detenido.

-Lo siento Akashi-kun, sentí que alguien me había notado y eso es raro.-comento.

Lo que lo escucharon estaban sorprendidos pero no quisieron pensar eso, quizás era coincidencia. Mientras disfrutan del partido cuando escucharon unas voces.

-Oigan monos arcoíris.-hablo el rubio que parecía el jefe del grupo.

La generación de los milagros sabía que se referían a ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?.-pregunto Kagami molesto por la interrupción.

-Un partido, al parecer son buenos.-dijo Jason.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, no sabían que querían en realidad, pero les agradaban los desafíos.

-Aceptamos.-dijo Aomine emocionado por un buen partido callejero.

-Genial.-sonrió malicioso Zack.

La generación de los milagros jugaría como en los viejos tiempo aunque Kuroko se negó al estar bastante cansado por jugar, así que ante aquello entraría Kagami. Nash vio al pequeño con mucho más curiosidad y como había visto hace un rato, era más lindo de cerca. Tetsuya noto la mirada de Nash y sin querer se sonrojo, le era algo incómodo la mirada del mayor sobre él. El rubio al ver aquel suave sonrojar pintar las mejillas del menor sonrió, luego de eso se concentró en el juego que luego de un buen rato habían ganado el equipo de Nash por un punto, todos estaban cansados por el partido.

-Eso fue interesante.-dijo Nick divertido para luego tratar de quitar el sudor que era imposible.

-Estoy tan cansado.-murmuro Aomine abrazando a su pelirrojo.

-Daiki, no hagas eso que no eres el único, además estás muy sudado.-murmuro Akashi aunque ocultaba levemente su sonrojo.

-Solo un rato amor.-le susurro coqueto.-Aunque a ti no te moleste que este sudoroso cuando estamos a solas.-rio antes de alejarse sabiendo que podría sufrir la ida de su novio.

-Idiota.-dijo Akashi yendo estaban sus amigos.

-Chicos, mientras jugaban fuimos por botellas de agua.-dijo Takao entregándole algunas junto a Himuro, Kuroko fue hacia el otro equipo, suspiro internamente.

-Uhm.-trato de llamarla la atención de esos chicos, Nash fue el primero que había notado como el menor iba hacia donde ellos y se callaron.

-¿Qué necesitas little cat?.-le hablo en japonés sorprendiendo al menor y avergonzándolo por el apodo.

-Compramos para todos.-dijo un poco relajado, les entrego a cada uno una botella de agua.

-Gracias enano.-dijo Nick divertido hablándole en inglés.

-No me llames así.-frunció el ceño molesto.

El moreno rio divertido hasta que se calló al ver la mirada de su capitán, bufo un poco sabiendo que no podía molestar más al menor.

-Por cierto no se tu nombre.-dijo Zack mirando de reojo a su capitán, era extraño la petición de jugar con esos monos pero no pudo negar que les fue un buen partido.

-Kuroko Tetsuya.-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Zack.-se apuntó a sí mismo.

-Nick.-dijo el rubio, era el más bajo del equipo.

-Allen.-dijo el otro chico ignorando un poco la situación.

-Y yo Nash Gold Jr.-le sonrío al peli celeste.-Todo un gusto little cat.

-No me llames así Golden-san.-hizo una mueca.

-Te llamare como yo queda, además te queda.-sonrió con arrogancia.

Antes de que el menor dijera algo más, sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, dirigió la vista a aquella persona encontrándose con el pelilila.

-Kuro-chin~ es hora de irnos.-dijo Murasakibara con voz infantil antes de dirigir la vista a los americanos, no les agradaba mucho, les daba mala espina.

-Oh está bien.-asistió para luego ver a los chicos.-Fue un gusto, hasta luego.

Se iban yendo cuando fue detenido por el rubio, que le entregaba un pequeño papel, lo miro curioso por aquella acción al notar que era un número, quizás el número del chico.

-Si necesitas un guía algún día little cat.-le guiño antes de irse con los demás, no sin antes de decir que la próxima vez ellos jugarían en serio.

-Que arrogantes.-dijo Kagami mientras caminaba aunque ninguno pudo evitar mirar al menor que miraba el papel.

-Taigacchi ¿Sabes un lugar donde ir a comer?.-le pregunto Kise tomándole de las manos.

-Sí, hay uno no tan lejos del hotel, vayamos a bañarnos primero.-dijo y todos asistieron, querían quitarse el sudor, Takao se acercó a Kuroko con una sonrisa divertida.

-Nee Kuro-chan, no sabía que estabas coqueteándole a ese chico.-le comenzó a molestar haciendo sonrojar al nombrado.

-No le estaba coqueteando Takao-kun.-le respondió molesto y avergonzado.

-Si claro, y ¿Ese papel? Debe ser numero, ya tienes un admirador~.-rio un poco.

-Solo quieres malinterpretar las cosas.-frunció el ceño.

-Aunque ese chico no me da muy buena espina.-dijo Midorima de forma seria, todos asistieron menos Kuroko que los miro.

-A mí me parecía una persona agradable.-les dijo guardando el numero en su celular.

-Tetsuya.-hablo Akashi, al tener la mirada del nombrado volvió a hablar.-¿Puedes decirme su nombre?

-Se llama Nash Gold Jr.-dijo pensativo.-¿Por qué?

-Ya decía yo, que se me hacía conocido.-murmuro, se cruzó de brazos pensativo, Aomine que estaba a su lado, dejo de ignorar un poco la conversación para ver a su novio, no le gustaba la expresión del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué piensas Sei?.-le pregunto curioso y serio.

-Gold lo conozco ya que por lo que entiendo es una empresa multimillonaria aquí en Estados Unidos, ese debe ser el heredero, por mis fuentes he sabido que es una basquetbolista pero mucha veces se ha rumoreado que ha hecho trampa pero como nunca hay pruebas, solo ha quedado como un rumor, tiene bastante arrogancia como para humillar a la gente con quien juega a su contra, también ha tenido peleas callejeras.-suspiro antes de mirar a su amigo..-Debemos tener cuidado de él y los demás.

Los chicos al oír lo dicho por el capitán, no les agradaba mucho que su amigo interactuada con él, ya entendían la mala sensación, mientras que Kuroko no sabía que pensar respecto al rubio, prefirió pensar eso luego, al llegar al hotel cada uno se fue a su cuarto aunque cada cuarto tenía dos camas, menos la de Kuroko que prefería tener su propio espacio, todo había sido pagado por Akashi, aunque igual cada uno puso algo de dinero, al estar bañados y cambiados, fueron a la cafetería que Kagami les había dicho, no estaba a más de dos cuadras, buscaron donde sentarse, pidieron lo que querían, luego de comer fueron nuevamente a descansar, después de todo ese mismo día habían llegado.

Al estar solo y recostado en su cama, miro su celular, con algo de duda mando un mensaje a Nash.

" _Eres diferente a lo que dicen".-había escrito, suspiro para luego buscar entre sus cosas uno de sus libros favoritos, al encontrarlo, había recibido una respuesta, al leerlo, no pudo evitar no reírse._

" _¿Me has investigado? Me siento acosado".-luego de unos segundo le llego otro mensaje del rubio.- "¿Quién te dijo de mí?"_

" _Akashi-kun, un amigo, el pelirrojo con quien jugabas, se llama Akashi Seijuurou, tiene casi la misma altura que yo".-ahora ignoraba el libro en su cama, se acomodó sabiendo que le responderían rápido, le costaba un poco escribir todo en inglés, pero lo lograba._

" _¿Akashi? Vaya no pensé que ese enano era el heredero de la empresas de Japón estuviera por aquí, entonces si sabes cómo puedo ser ¿Por qué me hablas?"_

" _No lo sé, no lo parecías….".-escribió con la duda de sus propias palabras pero aun así mando el mensaje._

Luego de un minuto entendió que no le respondería, suspiro decepcionado ¿Lo había echado a perder? Ni tampoco comprendía porque se sentía de esa manera, si al rubio lo conoció ese día, ¿Por qué le preocupaba que ya no le hablada? Era un desconocido por completo, no podía comprender lo que estaba sintiendo, era extraño. Leía su libro hasta que le empezó a dar sueño, se puso su pijama y se acostó, aun había sol afuera, pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió dormirse temprano, esperaba que sus amigos no le molestaran, cuando se quedó dormido no escucho como su celular le había llegado un mensaje, algunos de los chicos estuvieron en el cuarto descansando y otros solo salieron a dar una vuelta cerca del lugar, la mayoría se saltó la cena para seguir durmiendo, al día siguiente Kuroko se despertó muy temprano, tomo su celular para ver la hora pero noto que le habían dejado un mensaje, aun adormilado no noto de quien era hasta que leyó el mensaje, se levantó sonrojando.

" _Quizás, es porque quiero que no me veas de esa manera, eres lindo little cat…tú me haces sentir extraño nunca sentí esto aun cuando solo te conocí este día, ¿Es amor a primera vista?...es raro ser cursi, no soy así, pero logras que diga cosas como esas, espero volver a verte pronto little cat"._

Lo leyó varias veces, sin saber que pensar, pero sintió un sentimiento muy lindo, como mariposas en el estómago, sonrío, le habían enviado ayer, miro la hora, eran las 7, tal vez algunos de sus amigos estuviera despierto, pero no quiso investigar; prefirió mandar un mensaje de vuelta, había una posibilidad de que el mayor interpretada las cosas al no tener respuesta., decidido decidió arriesgarse.

" _Lo siento, termine quedándome dormido….debo decirte que no eres el único que se sintió así, no sé si en verdad sea amor a primera vista, pero eres interesante, ¿Me dejarías conocerte completamente?".-leyó lo que mandaría, no eran precisamente lo que deseaba decir, pero era lo más cercano, lo mando antes de arrepentirse, mejor se cambiaría y iría por algo de comer, recordando que se saltó la cena._

Al cambiarse, salió de su cuarto, iba bajando cuando en la recepción se encontró con Himuro, que al notarlo se le acerco.

-Buenos días Kuroko.-le saludo sonriéndole.-¿Dormiste todo el día de ayer?.

-Sí, me sentí muy cansado después de una hora.-le dijo mirándole fijamente.- Y ¿Murasakibara-kun?.

-Atsushi sigue durmiendo.-le explico, los dos se fueron a la cafetería de ayer, se sentaron junto, al pedir lo que comerían el celular del menor sonando y el peli celeste lo identifico como un mensaje.

" _Eres un chico completamente diferente pero me agrada, espero que no te importe si te robo hoy en la tarde de tus amigos, después de todo es un cita, lindura"._

Se sonrojo al terminar de leer el mensaje, iba a responder cuando el azabache le hablo.

-¿Sucedió algo Kuroko?.-le pregunto, al notar el sonrojo del menor.

-Uhm.-dudo un poco antes de suspirar.-Me he mandado algunos mensajes con Gold-san.-confeso desviando la mirada, en ese momento llego sus órdenes, probo su latte de vainilla.

Himuro frunció el ceño.-Kuroko, no sé porque te estas fiando de él, puede ser peligroso.

-Lo se.-suspiro mirando a los ojos al contrario.-Pero aun así, ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Me siento extraño a su lado, ayer cuando hablaba esos chicos fueron muy buenos conmigo…..además, quiero comprender esos sentimientos.

-Comprendo….aunque no me guste y no creo que los demás les guste pero entiendo que necesitas saber lo que sientes al verlo, solo ten cuidado.-le pidió para luego probar su sándwich.

-Gracias Himuro-san.-le alegraba que uno de sus amigos aceptara, los demás eran los difíciles, más que nada Kagami, Aomine y Akashi pensaba que serían los complicados.

-Creo que el que más te dificulta tu cita será Akashi.-rio divertido.

Hizo una mueca.-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Qué cita Tetsuya?.-al escuchar la voz familiar, asusto a los dos chicos que no habían notado que el pelirrojo junto con el moreno llegaban y escucharon lo último.-Y bien, ¿Me dirás?.-lo miro serio a la vez que se sentaba.

-Bueno…Gold-san me pidió una cita esta tarde.-dijo mirando su desayuno.

-¿Qué?.-Aomine miro serio a su mejor amigo, más que nada le preocupaba que podría pasarle.

-Me niego a que vayas Tetsuya.-ordeno Akashi.

El nombrado frunció levemente el ceño molesto.-Solo te lo estoy diciendo Akashi-kun, no puedes controlar mi vida y iré a esa cita, quieras o no.-dijo molesto y sin esperar nada, pago lo ordeno para luego irse del lugar, dejando las palabras en la boca a los contrario.

-Sei, quizás no debiste decirlo de esa manera.-le dijo Aomine suspirando, pidió su comida junta a la de su novio que se cruzaba de brazos enojado.

-Ese chico no me agrada para nada, puede estar planeando hacer algo con Tetsuya, eso es lo que más me preocupa.-dijo para luego suspirar sintiendo que su novio tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

-También me preocupa Tetsu, Sei, pero quizás es momento en dejar que el decida que hacer, es su vida, somos sus amigos, lo único que nos queda es apoyarlo y si ese chico Gold le hace algo, nos vengaremos pero también lo animaremos y consolaremos, pero hay que confiar en Tetsu-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Akashi y Himuro lo miraron completamente sorprendidos, no podían creer que el moreno hablara de forma tan madura, el pelirrojo se sonrojo.

-Vaya, no me hubiera imaginado que podrías hablar de esa manera Aomine.-se rio Himuro.

-Bueno, quizás es porque estoy con Akashi, ha sido buena influencia, además.-pensó unos segundos sus palabras.-Tetsu me ha ayudado mucho, es una persona especial, nunca lo he visto con tanta determinación aparte del baloncesto, si el confió en mi cuando nos conocimos ¿Por qué no ser justos en esto? Bueno, ninguno de nosotros somos tan de fiar…. o por lo menos la mayoría.-se corrigió al ver la mirada peligrosa de su pareja.-El confió en nosotros muchas veces y nos ha apoyado siempre.

-No puedo negar que eso es verdad.-dijo Akashi antes de acomodarse y besar la mejilla del mayor y come su desayuno.-Aun así Nash tendrá una gran advertencia de mi parte.-sonrío malicioso.

Bufo.-Bueno no creo que seas el único que le diga algunas cosas amor.-sonrío igual, Himuro suspiro, era mejor no meterse.

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.En otro lugar~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Nash estaba yendo con sus amigos a su mansión a descansar un rato, aquellos chicos les haba echo hacer casi todos sus mejores movimientos, al bañarse, estaba pensativo yendo a la sala donde lo esperaban cuando escucho que su celular sonaba, vio el mensaje, era de alguien desconocido, pero cuando iba a borrarlo, pensó un poco de quien podría tener su número, luego pensó en el pequeño peli celeste, busco rápidamente y al ver el mensaje sonrió.

Había sido unas pequeñas palabras hasta que leyó el último mensaje, ¿Qué podría decirle? Sabia como era, pero cuando lo vio y se acercó, no quería mostrarse tan agresivo, había sido algo que no esperaba de él mismo, suspiro y se sentó siendo visto por los demás.

-¿Es ese enano?.-pregunto Nick.

-Si.-le miro antes de tomar un vaso con whisky.

-¿Qué sucede Nash? Es raro verte comportándote de esa manera.-comenzó a hablar Jason, sus amigos estaban preocupados por las acciones que había sobre su capitán, nunca lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera.-Aunque ese pequeño japonés era como un misterio.

-Quizás ¿Te gusto ese chico?.-pregunto con cautela Zack.

-Puede ser.-le respondió mientras escribía su respuesta, luego de eso la envió.-Bueno, eso se decidirá cuándo lo tenga a mi lado, aun así, siempre consigo lo que quiero.-sonrió arrogante.

-Si el chico termina a tu lado, sí que tendrá que tener bastante paciencia.-ríe divertido Jason, aunque en el fondo se alegraban por su capitán.

Frunció molesto por las risas, despidió a todos por lo molesto que se estaban volviendo, fue a su cuarto a leer los libros de su universidad, suspiro al notar que no recibía respuesta ¿No le agradaba? Kuroko Tetsuya era un misterio para él, pero a la vez quería descubrir ese misterio.

Estaba durmiendo cuando un ruido molesto lo despertó, molesto busco su celular, al ver de quien era todo enojo se fue, leyó la respuesta y sonrió levantándose con un buen humor, mientras esperaba su desayuno le propuso una cita ese día luego de unos minutos recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

 **-.-.-.-.-. vuelta con Kuroko.-.-.-.-.**

Se había ido molesto de la cafetería, podía comprender por qué se enojaba el pelirrojo, pero era su vida, podía hacer lo que quisiera, aun cuando lo consideraba un gran amigo, no pedía que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos, no era para nada un niño que necesitaba protección. Le mando una respuesta afirmativa sobre la cita y volvió a su cuarto, se volvió a recostar en la cama; suspiro, luego de unas horas estaba leyendo su libro cuando alguien abría la puerta, con pereza dirigió su mirada hacia los llegados, hay estaban sus amigos, suspiro nuevamente para sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunto mirándoles.

-Akashi nos contó de tu cita.-hablo Takao feliz, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

-Y solo venimos apoyarte Kuroko.-dijo Kagami acariciando los cabellos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Apoyarme?.-dijo desconcertado, esperaba que se negaran o cosas así, pero jamás que lo apoyaran.

-Si bueno.-Kise miro al menor y le sonrío abrazándolo.-Kurokocchi también merece ser feliz, si en realidad te gusta Nash, como amigos te apoyaremos.

-Y…yo no sé si me gusta.-murmuro avergonzado.

-Pero lo estás averiguando yendo a la cita.-hablo Akashi, mirando a su amigo.-De igual forma….me disculpo por lo de esta mañana.-desvió la mirada cruzando de brazos.

Kuroko miro al pelirrojo para luego dirigir la mirada en el moreno, que le guiño divertido, sonrío leve.

-Gracias chicos, en serio aprecio esto.-dijo con sinceridad, estaba nervioso.

Midorima le entrego su amuleto del día, que era un par horquilla para el pelo color negro. Agradeció a todos, faltaba poco para la hora, por lo que habían concordado con el rubio, era que este lo vendría a buscar, se cambió de ropa y se puso las horquillas para correr un poco su pelo de enfrente, suspiro nervioso, bajando esperando al de ojos jade en el recepción.

Solo espero unos minutos cuando la persona que esperaba aparecía, se acercó sonrojando al ver lo que llevaba puesto el ayer, era guapo.

-Te vez tan adorable.-le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que el sonrojo fuera más notorio.-Ven, espero que tus amigos monos no nos molesten.

-No, no lo harán.-le aseguro.-Aunque fue difícil que me dejaran tranquilo.

El rubio rio llevando al meno hacia su auto, el peli celeste se sorprendió un poco, aunque Akashi aun no conducía pero si había visto regalos parecidos, suspiro antes de subirse en el copiloto, se puso el cinturón, estaba nervioso, miro de reojo al contrario.

-¿Dónde iremos?.-le pregunto curioso.

-Mi japonés no es tan malo.-hablo el rubio en japonés, al notar que el pequeño se relajaba un poco más al ver que podía hablar en su idioma natal.-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, iremos a un restaurante famoso.-le dijo mirando el camino.-Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?.

-Dos semanas.-murmuro mirando el lugar que aún no conoció.

-Si quieres, podemos después darte un paseo.-le propuso al verlo de reojo, el niño era muy lindo para su propio bien.

-Gracias.-se sonrojo, al llegar al lugar, Nash lo llevo al puesto reservado.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras.-le dijo mirando el menú.

Tetsuya y Nash comenzaron a hablar, empezando a conocerse entre ellos, cada momento ignoraban como el sentimiento comenzaba a crecer entre los dos, el pequeño peli celeste se sonrojaba y avergonzaba a veces por las atenciones que le daba el rubio, algo que de igual forma le estaba encantando bastante, mientras tanto Nash se sorprendía por la forma tan cariñosa que podía mostrar a una persona como era el pequeño, pero no le disgustaba, no podía creer lo que una persona podría cambiarlo tanto o por lo menos de tratarlo de diferente manera como lo estaba haciendo ahora; a la vez Kuroko no sabía cómo aquel rubio de ojos esmeralda hacia que todo su mundo pudiera cambiar rápidamente, podía contar todas las veces que se ha sonrojado por culpa del mayor.

Luego de comer sus postres, Nash pago y salieron de lugar, el rubio condujo por un parque, se estaciono y comenzaron a caminar, mientras Nash le decía los lugares que veían, Kuroko sonreía levemente maravillado por los lugares, disfrutaron de la tarde tratando de conocerse más para luego escuchar como su celular sonaba, con una mueca de molestia respondió. Escuchaba cada palabra de la otra línea, miraba de reojo al peli celeste que lo miraba curioso, respondió levemente antes de cortar, suspiro al saber que le habían arruinado el ambiente.

-¿Sucedió algo?.-le pregunto al verlo tan pensativo.

-Algo, así debo volver a la mansión.-le respondió tomándole de la mano.-Primero te iré a dejar al hotel, para ser nuestra primera cita nos hemos tomado nuestro tiempo.-al decirlo logro sonrojar al menor, sonrió con arrogancia.-Aunque el maldito de mi padre arruinada todo.

-No te preocupes…después de todo estaré varios días.-lo miro de reojo antes de desviar la mirada avergonzado.-Además no creo que sea la última que tengamos.

Sonrió al escuchar al chico.-Así que ¿Quieres más citas conmigo? Aun cuando te conté que soy un maldito y mujeriego, si que eres interesante Tetsuya.

-Bueno, como dije eres diferente a lo que pensaba, aunque no me molesta, mis amigos no son tan normales, aunque si me molesta lo último….-murmuro lo último de forma celosa, frunció sutilmente el ceño-¿Vamos? Creo que mis amigos estarán ya llegando al hotel y quizás estén preocupados.

-Mmm bien.

Iban caminando de regreso, sin soltarse las manos, les agradable estar así entre ellos dos, al llegar al auto, el rubio condujo hasta adonde se hospedaba el menor, se miraron no queriendo despedirse, el peli celeste con algo de valentía le miro.

-Gracias, me gustó mucho la cita.-se sonrojo y se acercó a besarle la mejilla antes de bajarse y salir huyendo hasta estar en la recepción, su corazón latía como loco, estaba tan avergonzado de la acción que había logrado, pero se sentía tan feliz también, trato de tranquilizarse, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no noto que una persona se le acercaba hasta sentir que le tomaban del brazo, asusto volteo viendo a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿Kagami-kun?.-lo miro tratando de ocultar sus coloradas mejillas.

-Te estaba hablando pero no me respondías ¿Qué paso?.-le pregunto preocupado ante la extraña reacción del menor, hasta que noto las mejillas rojas del peli celeste.

-No pasó nada Kagami-kun.-le dijo suspirando.-Por cierto y los demás ¿Dónde están?.

-Oh eso, fueron al parque, querían dar un paseo entre parejas, yo volví por un poco de dinero, Kise quiere que le compre algunas cosas.-le explico.-¿Por qué no me esperas? Así vamos los dos en busca de los chicos, han estado preocupados por ti.

-Puedo cuidarme solo.-frunció el ceño siguiendo al mayor hacia los cuarto.

-Yo lo sé, pero quizás es porque es una persona desconocida y estamos en otro país, es compresible su preocupación.

Luego de unos minutos estaban caminando hacia el parque no estaba tan lejos, iban en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamiento hasta que oyeron una voz familiar.

-Te has demorado Taigacchi.-se quejó el rubio antes de ver a su amigo, sonrió contento de verlo.-Kurokocchi~ llegaste muy temprano de tu cita.

-Si bueno, a Gold-san le llamaron y tuve que irse, pero me vino a dejar.-explico al ver a todos acercarse.

-¿Cómo te fue Kuro-chan?.-dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

Sonrojado miro hacia otro lado.-Muy bien, estábamos dando un paseo por el centro cuando lo llamaron, uhm fuimos a un restaurante también….fue divertido.-dijo avergonzado, aunque no quisiera hablar del tema, sabía que todos iba a preguntar.

-¿te divertiste?.-pregunto Himuro divertido.

Hace un puchero viéndolos.-No me molesten con esto chicos.-se quejó por lo bajo, algunos se rieron al ver su reacción, conversaron un buen rato cuando decidieron irse al hotel aunque antes fueron por algo de comer.

Mientras tanto el de ojos verde regreso a su casa, después de la llamada de su padre, suspiro frustrado pero aun recordando el pequeño beso en su mejilla, los labios del menor eran tan suaves, suspiro tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de su padre.

Los otros días, Nash estuvo ocupado con algunos papeles pero no quitaba que se mandaba mensajes con el peli celeste y lo llamaba a veces solo para escuchar su voz, también disfrutaba sonrojarlo aunque no estuviera presente, al contario, Kuroko disfruta de sus vacaciones, fueron a parques de diversiones o ir a salas de juegos, aunque también disfrutaba mandarse mensajes con el mayor, sabía que estaba ocupado pero le alegraba cuando le llegaba un mensaje o una llamada, sus amigos veían como la pequeña sombra sonreía ante los mensajes que sabían que era de ese rubio o los sonrojos ante las llamadas, Kuroko se veía tan feliz, aunque no era de mostrar muchas expresiones, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, de cierta manera esos les alegraba a todos los presentes, aunque había algunos no les gustaba quien era, aun así apoyaban al menor.

Luego de unos días, el rubio pudo tener otra cita con el menor que no la pensó mucho, iban caminando, después de todo Kuroko aun quería conocer más los lugares y Nash le cumplía aquello, conversaban un poco más de su vida, el ojiverde no le agrado saber que le hicieron eso monos arcoíris, pero al ver luego de lo que as hacia el menor, le sorprendía completamente, también le contaba lo que hacía y a muerte de su madre, sin darse cuenta estaban tomados de las manos, aunque en el camino se encontraron con un amigo del rubio, Nick, al verlos molesto un poco al menor, pero luego de un rato, no podía negar que el pequeño era bastante adorable y agradable, sonrió un poco al ver a su mejor amigo muy feliz, aunque los dos estaban hablando de forma normal, habían pensado que Kuroko se sorprendería, después de todo su vocabulario no era el mejor, pero el menor simplemente soltó una pequeña risita, les comento que sus amigos eran casi iguales y no le molestaban.

Luego de irse del moreno, fueron por algo de comer, aunque eran conscientes de que el menor debía volver a Japón entro de una semana, sin embargo, sabiendo lo que pronto sucedería no querían alejarse o verse, era extraño, no podían con ello, pero sabían que también cada uno tenía su vida en diferentes partes y eso de cierta manera les entristecía. Disfrutaron del día, cuando estaba anocheciendo Nash fue a dejar a Kuroko en el hotel, se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron lentamente, el rubio acaricio las mejillas del menor con cariño sin alejar la vista del contrario, cuando de repente sintieron como sus labios se conectaban, un lento y suave beso, Kuroko se sonrojo profundamente, pero le gusto, disfruto de la pequeña presión antes de separarse.

No se dijeron nada por unos segundos, el peli celeste sentí aun la caricias en sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza pero aun sintiendo los labios del mayor sobre el suyo, no había esperado el beso, había sido tan repentino, tan concentrado en los ojos del contrario que no se di cuenta que su cuerpo se había movió por sí mismo, pero no se arrepentía, había sido un beso perfecto.

Se despdieron con otro suave beso, Kuroko iba dstriado hasta su cuarto, ignoro a sus amigos que había visto ene el pasillo, se recostó en su cama, suspiro embobado, escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrise, dirigio su mirada a la entrada, viendo a su amigo Akashi y Kise, no se movio de su lugar.

-Andas distraído Tetsuya.-le hablo el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama del contario, haciendo lo mismo el rubio luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Yo…yo lo siento Akashi-kun y Kise.-se disculpó, no lo había notado y eso le hacía sentir un poco mal.

-¿Qué sucedió en tu cita con Gold-san?.-pregunto Kise acariciando la espalda de su amigo.

-Me llevo a lugares muy bonitos, comimos y hablábamos de nuestras vidas.-comenzó a relatar lo que hicieron ese día, también les comento que se encontraron con un amigo del rubio.-Me sorprendió un poco por el mal vocabulario de los dos, pero no me molestaba, sabia por Gold-san, como era él en verdad, pero es casi como Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun cuando estaban muy enojados o frustrados, aun así fue divertido hablar con Nick-san, luego al ser tan tarde me vino a dejar.-se sonrojo por completo antes de abrazar una de las almohadas.-Antes de despedirnos…..nos besamos.-murmuro lo último, pero como sus dos acompañantes dejaron que hablaba se sorprendieron.

-Y dime ¿Te gusto?.-pregunto tentativamente el rubio, viendo como asistía el menor.-Entonces ¿Qué te tiene distraído Kurokocchi?

-Ustedes saben que nos vamos en una semana…-dijo mirándolos con tristeza.-Termine enamorándome de él chicos, no sé qué hacer….-les dijo angustiado por sus palabras, hizo una pequeña mueca antes de abrazar más su almohada.

-Ya veo.-el pelirrojo suspiro antes de acariciar los cabellos del contrario.-Estoy feliz por ti Tetsuya, nunca te he visto de esta manera, Nash es alguien que provoca muchas cosas en ti, nos alegramos mucho por la felicidad que has tenido al conocerlo, pero vez la realidad, sabes que no sabes cómo van a terminar esto, después de todo no son nada….pero eso tienen que verlo ustedes dos.

-¿Por qué no le propones que vaya a Japón?.-pregunto Kise mirando con algo de tristeza a su amigo.

Negó con la cabeza.-No puedo hacer eso, él tiene su vida aquí, él ya va a entrar a su segundo año de universidad, no puedo pedir algo tan egoísta.

Suspira.-No te desanimes Tetsuya, es mejor disfrutar todo el tiempo con ese Nash, no te ahogues en cosas así, aún nos queda una semana aquí, veras lo pasara.

-Está bien Akashi-kun.-asistió lentamente.

-Como ya has comido, es mejor que duermas ¿sí? Descansa Kurokocchi.-le sugirió el rubio, luego de ver al peli celeste dormirse, salieron de la habitación, Akashi frunció levemente el ceño antes de irse a su cuarto a buscar a su novio.

-Daiki.-le hablo viendo como el moreno dirigía su vista en él, ignorando la televisión.

-¿Que paso Sei? No ibas por algo de comer.-le dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Si eso iba con Ryuota, pero nos encontramos con Tetsuya que volvía de su cita.-se acercó al moreno, este alzaba su ceja esperando que siguiera.-Al parecer Tetsuya está muy preocupada de como terminara su relación con Nash, nos confesó que tenía miedo, se ha enamorado de él.-le explico suspirando sintiendo los brazos de su pareja rodeando su cintura, se acomodó dejando que Aomine dijera algo.

-Me alegro por Tetsu por encontrar que alguien lo ame y sea correspondido, pero creo que es muy realista, después de todo sabe que son de diferentes país, una relación a larga distancia no sabría decir que funcionaria.-hizo una mueca por sus palabras, no quería que su mejor amigo sufriera.

-Esto es complicado.-dijo luego de unos pocos minutos.

-Ni que lo digas Seijuurou.-el moreno suspiro antes de besar al pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Kise volvía a su cuarto, se acostó al lado de su pareja, abrazándolo haciendo una mueca de molestia, le conto todo sobre la cita y las inseguridades de la pequeña sombra, ellos de igual manera pensaban que esto era algo muy complicado, que no sabían si había una solución a este problema, no querían que Kuroko sufriera, cuando fueron a comer, las dos parejas le contaron lo sucedido a los demás, después de todo todos les preocupaba su amigo.

Luego de los días, todos disfrutaron sus últimos días, Kuroko salió con otra cita con el rubio, fueron a comer, luego jugaron con los amigos del ojiverde, habían sido muy agradables, también se habían metido en problemas, pero el vio la mejor solución, los del equipo y amigo de Nash, comenzaron a tener una familiaridad con Kuroko, el chico era muy agradable y un buen jugador, también pensaba con la mente fría, los salvo de algunas peleas, pero aun así se divirtieron, aunque llego el día que Kuroko y Nash no quería que llegara, los chicos se iban el día siguiente, pero ellos no habían hablado del tema, quizás porque no querían ser conscientes de la partida, Nash le molestaba aquello, no quería que el pequeño se fuera, pero no sabía qué hacer, no quería despedirse, habían sido días maravillosos, además nunca había sido tan cariñoso y considerado con nadie nunca, pero ese chico, era especial; lo sabía muy bien, pero ¿Qué hacer? No era el único que pensaba esas cosas, Kuroko iba por los mismos pensamientos no quería dejar al rubio.

Al día siguiente estaban en el aeropuerto, algunos de los chicos miraban de reojo a Kuroko que tenía un semblante llena de tristeza, no les gustaba como estaba, el peli celeste había llamado al rubio pero este no contestaba, estaba desesperado, también había mandado mensajes pero no respondía, estaba muy triste, quiera ver por última vez a Nash, lo deseaba, lo extrañaba ya, iban a decirle algo cuando de repente escucharon como alguien gritaba el nombre de Tetsuya, el peli celeste se sorprendió levantando al mirada hacia donde estaba la voz, viendo como Nash iba a donde estaba, de forma tan repentina sintió como el mayor tomaba sus mejillas con delicadeza y antes de que pudiera hablar lo estaba besando, un beso desesperado, mostrando también el amor, el anhelo, todos los sentimientos que tenía el rubio, cuando se separaron Nash lo miro a los ojos

-No puedo dejarte ir de esta forma, nunca te dije lo que termine descubriendo contigo.-comenzó a hablar sin quitar de vista aquellos bellos ojos cielo, ignorando a sus expectantes.-Tetsuya, eres una persona misteriosa, encantadora, no te asustabas por mi forma de ser, al contrario me tratabas de mejor manera, hiciste que un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes floreciera, no podía tratarte de igual manera, quería y quiero estar contigo, eres tan diferente a la gente que he conocido, haces que sea cursi, cosa que odio, pero no me importa lo que pase. Estos días, cada cita, cada llamada y cada mensaje animaban mi día, con solo verte u oírte ilumina mi vida, sé que cada uno tiene que hacer su vida, va a ser complicado, pero si es por ti, ¡al diablo al mundo, a todos!... ¡Diablos! Me termine enamorando de ti, Little cat.-confeso con sinceridad, viendo como su amado lo miraba sorprendido y sonrojado, pero también veía como las lágrimas se acumulaban.-Te amo Tetsuya Kuroko.

Los amigos de Kuroko, estaban más que sorprendidos, estaban asombrados, no habían esperado que el rubio viniera ni menos a dar aquel espectáculo, pero estaban felices al ver como Tetsuya abrazaba y besaba a Nash. El peli celeste cada palaba que escuchaba del rubio lo hacía muy feliz, eran sus mismos sentimientos, tenía que ser justos, pero antes de poder decirles sus sentimientos no pudo aguantarse y lo abrazo a la vez que lo besaba en los labios, lo necesitaba, había estado asustado por la ausencia.

-También me enamore de ti, cada cosa que hacías, cada cosa que me mostraba me alegra, las llamadas y mensajes me alegraban cuando no estabas, notaba cada acción que hacías, con tus amigos podía notar como eras, no me importaba porque estoy enamorado de ti, no mi importo tu pasado, porque era tu pasado, lo dos somos diferentes, en muchas cosas pero que me importaba, era y soy feliz de poder ser la persona que amas, jamás había sentido estos sentimientos que tú has despertado en mí, no podía simplemente ignorarlos, pero también tenía miedo, sabía que seriamos distanciados, pero eso no hace que mi corazón no siga latiendo por ti.-le miraba llorando, sintiendo como el rubio le quitaba las lágrimas con delicadeza.-Sé que será difícil, pero ¡No puedo simplemente ocultarlo y olvidarlo! Te amo Nash-kun.

Los dos se miraron, luego Kuroko se acurruco en el abrazo, aferrándose al mayor, estaba feliz, muy feliz, Nash dejo su cabeza sobre la del menor a la vez que sonreía.

-Sé que tienes que irte, eso no me gusta, pero Tetsuya ¿Serias mi novio? Comprendo que será difícil una relación a distancia, pero tú lo vales, aún quedan vacaciones, iré a visitarte y cuando estén nuevamente las clases tratare de ir a visitarte los fines de semanas.-le dijo separándose lentamente para verlo.-¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?.-le pregunto serio, aunque igual estaba asustado de ser rechazado.

El peli celeste estaba que no se la creía, pero sonrió asistiendo.-Si, si quiero intentarlo, quiero ser tu novio.

El rubio sonrió besándole, un beso despacio y suave, no estaba acostumbrado a eso pero quería ser "cariñoso" con su ahora novio, le sonrió mirándose, cuando escucharon una voces, los dos dirigieron su vista a los amigos de Kuroko, algunos estaban sonrojados y otros sonreían felices por su sombra, Kuroko se sonrojo avergonzado, abrazo más a Nash, aunque también podía notar como varias gente los miraba.

-Aunque no me gusta corta su burbuja de felicidad, nos debemos ir Tetsu, ya han llamado nuestro vuelo.-dijo Aomine abrazando desde la cintura a su pelirrojo que miraba a la pareja.

-Sí, lastima, me ha gustado su confesión~.-rio entre dientes Takao sonrojado.

-Se nos hará tarde si no nos vamos rápido.-comento Himuro al escuchar la segunda llamada.

-Les daremos su espacio para que se despidan.-comento Midorima comenzando a caminar junto la mayoría dejando a la reciente pareja sola.

-Te debes ir.-suspiro acaricio las mejillas del menor, le beso.-Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa o me mandas un mensaje.

Asistió.-Te lo prometo.-lo abrazo.-¿Cuándo iras a verme?.-le pregunto curioso.

-Quizás en cinco o siete día iré.-le comunico.-Terminare algunos asuntos que adelantare para estar por lo menos una semana allá.

-Siento molestarte…

-No me molesta enano.-rio al ver el puchero de su pareja.-Te lo dije, haría cualquier cosa por ti.-le guiño antes de besarle por última vez.-Es mejor que te vayas ya, no quisiera que perdieras el vuelo, aunque sea muy tentador.

Rio un poco.-Sé que serias capaz.-el rubio lo fue a dejar en su lugar donde estaba la fila junto a sus amigos, se besaron nuevamente, para luego subirse.

Al volver a Japón cansado, pero aun así feliz, le ando un mensaje a su novio antes de llegar a su casa, sus padres lo abrazaron extrañándolo, les conto todo lo que hizo esas dos semanas, aunque les comento que empezó a salir con alguien y que iban a tratar de tener una relación a distancia, como también su novio vendría uno de estos días, sus padres asimilaron la noticia como podían pero no podían replicar al ver la felicidad con lo que les decía su único hijo, el padre exigió que se lo presentara cuando llegara, luego de comer algo lo dejaron irse a su cuarto a descansar.

Los días pasaban, con algunos mensajes o llamadas del rubio le alegraba el día, cuando llego a Japón lo fue a buscar, lo abrazo, era extraño para el pero quería abrazarlo, besarlo, quería muestras de afecto, Nash había ido con sus amigos que habían salido de colados, Kuroko le había icho a su novio que su padre quería conocerlo, el rubio no le tomo importancia así que acepto, conoció a los padres de su pareja que al verlo le sorprendía, pero fue todo un caballero, no quería que su pequeño gatito tuviera problemas con sus padres, Tetsuya les mostro los lugares y uno que otro beso salía a flote, los milagros querían un partido, Kuroko esta vez jugo, iban igualados pero luego de unos minutos el equipo de Nash gano, el peli celeste le encantaba el tatuaje que tenía su pareja, el contrario reía un poco al ver al menor pasar sus dedos por su brazo donde estaba su tatuaje.

Aunque también se veía la actitud grosera y posesiva de Nash, pero Kuroko sabía como controlarlo o no le daba tanta importancia al asunto, aunque le preocupaba y molestaba cuando su novio y sus amigos terminaban peleando con golpes con la gente, pero termino acostumbrándose a eso. Era feliz y eso lo que más le importaba, Nash siempre era lindo con el, le traía cosas que le gustaba, iban a varias citas y jugaban baloncesto, el rubio siempre le daba consejos de su juego haciendo que mejoraba.

Cuando los años pasaban, algunos pensaban que su relación terminaría, pero al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, su relación iba bastante bien, el rubio a veces venia en los fines de semana a verlo y en las vacaciones el peli celeste viajaba a Estados Unidos a visitarlo y se quedaba en la mansión del rubio, haciendo que terminada conociendo el padre de este, que ya sabía que su hijo tenía aun novio, entre charla, su suegro lo acepto, aunque pasaban buenos momentos con él, Nash se ponía celoso de su propio padre haciendo reír a los dos. Cuando termino la preparatoria, su pareja y suegro le propusieron que estudiara allá, no estaba muy convencido, pero los dos rubios vinieron a hablar con sus padres, entre una larga discusión del tea, los padres del peli celeste aceptaron alegres, Kuroko suspiro sentado sobre el regazo del mayor que reía al ver que tenía la lucha perdida, sus amigos estaban felices, estaban todos juntos en la mansión del pelirrojo en una junta, cuando Kuroko fue con Nash le conto la noticia refunfuñado.

-Así que el único que se negaba era Tetsu.-reía Aomine molestando un poco a su mejor amigo.

-Cállate Ahomine.-dijo molesto acurrucándose en los brazos del rubio que le besaba el cuello.-Y Nash, ya deja de hacer eso.-le dijo sonrojado.

Ríe divertido.-Lo siento, lo siento gruñón.-le mordió la oreja.

-Nash!.-le grito mirándole molesto, le hizo un puchero.

-No comprendo cómo siguen juntos.-dijo Kagami que abrazaba de la cintura a Kise.

-Taigacchi no digas esas cosas.-le regaño Kise

-Si que son molestos Nanodayo.-se quejó Midorima antes de sentir el acostumbrado abrazo de su pareja.-Takao no seas pesado.

-Mou Shin-chan, se mas cariñoso.-el nombrado bufo acariciándole sus cabellos azabaches.

Himuro y Murasakibara miraban lo que hacían sus amigos, el grandote comía con pereza para luego robarle pequeños beso a su novio haciendo sonrojar y sonreír a Himuro.

-Bueno, mi relación es perfecta.-rio un poco para luego alejar a Nash al ver que volvería a besar y morderle el cuello, escucho el gruñido molesto de su novio y varias exclamaciones.

-¿Perfecta? Recuerdas las veces que se peleaban, son perores que nosotros.-le dijo Akashi, teniendo asistimientos por todos los demás.

Sonríe leve.-Pero lo imperfecto es más perfecto Akashi-kun.-le miro antes de sonreír malicioso.-Además lo que todos pensaban que ustedes dos no durarían mucho pero vaya que si o han hecho.-ríe divertido al ver al emperador sonrojado igual que el moreno.

-Tsk.-se cruzó de brazos molestos.

-Tenías que ir en nuestra contra Tetsu.-se quejó Aomine.

-Te lo merecías mono.-le dijo Nash molestándolo, luego lo acostumbrado era escuchar cómo se insultaban mutuamente, antes de que llegaran a golpes sus parejas los detenían con una amenazaba o una sola palabra.

Nash y Tetsuya, su relación iba bien, eran felices, cuando entro a la universidad en estados unidos, estudiaba pediatría, todo el mundo en el segundo día sabían que Kuroko Tetsuya era de Nash Gold jr, las muchas admiradoras del rubio habían molestado al peli celeste, pero cuando la pareja de este supo las humillo de peor forma, desde ese día nadie se metía con el menor, Kuroko estaba acostumbrado lo posesivo que era su pareja así que no le dijo nada, además también estaba más tranquilo al ver que nadie más lo insultaba o le hacía bromas.

El rubio junto a su amigos, le pidieron a Kuroko a entrar al club de baloncesto, este gustoso acepto, era un titular y el segundo al mando, los chicos apreciaban al menor así que igual que su pareja le celaban de las personas, le alegraba de cierto punto, pero a veces le cansaba pero no se quejaba, se comunicaba muy segundo con sus padres y amigo, los visitaba. Todos tenían una buena relación, también sabían que el rubio quería pedirle matrimonio a la pequeña sombra, el siguiente año hubo una salida romántica, Kuroko disfrutaba de esas citas, pero notaba que su pareja actuaba extraño, trata de ignorar aquello, pero cuando la velada terminaba, lo notaba más nervioso. Cuando quería preguntarle, Nash le pregunto i quería ser su esposo, lloro un poco pero acepto, su vida cada era mejor, era el prometido de una persona muy importante, pero era la persona que más amaba, estaba feliz de haber acepado esas vacaciones años atrás.

Porque al encontrarse, terminaron enamorándose juntos.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
